


Noises in the night

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: “Ciao Snow, come stai?” compose, picchiettando i tasti del cellulare e cancellando immediatamente dopo, perché le sembrava un modo di esordire troppo banale.« Sarebbe così semplice poter semplicemente dire: “ehi, Snow, ho una voglia incredibile di baciarti e perché no?, scoparti” ma non mi sembra il caso! » imprecò la ragazza a voce alta, sbuffando sonoramente, prima di riprendere a scrivere.
Relationships: Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Noises in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #75: Durante la notte, X non riesce a dormire e continua a scrivere messaggi a Y, ma che cancella prima di inviare. Senza preavviso, è Y a contattarlo || p0rnfest 14 di Lande di Fandom col prompt Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi - segni dell'abbronzatura

Ma perché mandare uno stupidissimo messaggio doveva essere così complicato? Questo si chiedeva Yuffie, telefono alla mano, mentre fissava lo schermo del suddetto, imprecando contro se stessa e la sua inopportuna quantomai inusuale timidezza.

Era sempre stata schietta riguardo ai suoi sentimenti in passato e, quando le era capitata l’occasione di dimostrare ciò che provava nei riguardi del proprio obiettivo, non si era mai tirata indietro o comunque non aveva mai avuto dubbi o alcun tipo di imbarazzo a frenarla.

Quindi, perché con Snow Villiers doveva essere tanto difficile? Forse perché con lui aveva sempre avuto una sorta di rapporto fraterno? Beh, tecnicamente era così in superficie visto che sin dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto e avevano scambiato non più di una paio di parole il primo giorno del primo anno delle superiori, aveva capito che quel ragazzo non le era affatto indifferente.

Non sapeva dire perché, ma quel giorno, dopo tanti altri passati a sospirare pensando a lui, si era decisa a fare la prima mossa chiedendogli di uscire insieme e, soprattutto, da soli — cosa che non erano mai riusciti a fare da un paio di anni a quella parte.

“Ciao Snow, come stai?” compose, picchiettando i tasti del cellulare e cancellando immediatamente dopo, perché le sembrava un modo di esordire troppo banale.

« Sarebbe così semplice poter semplicemente dire: “ehi, Snow, ho una voglia incredibile di baciarti e perché no?, scoparti” ma non mi sembra il caso! » imprecò la ragazza a voce alta, sbuffando sonoramente, prima di riprendere a scrivere.

Fissò da prima le proprie unghie laccate di nero, dopodiché ricominciò a picchiettare sui tasti con la lingua tra i denti come se stesse facendo uno sforzo sovrumano — e così era, effettivamente.

“ Ehilà, Snow!”

« NO! Dio mio, troppo entusiasta. » si lagnò, lanciando il telefono sul materasso e sbattendo i piedi nudi come una forsennata.

Così non andava. E non sarebbe probabilmente mai andata visto che qualsiasi cosa avesse scritto avrebbe avuto qualcosa di stonato secondo il suo astruso punto di vista.

“Sai, oggi ti pensavo…” troppo poco veritiero: lo pensava in continuazione. Se solo avesse saputo quante volte si era masturbata immaginando scenari che lo comprendevano…!

“Questa serata è talmente noiosa che credo mi farebbe bene vederti.” beh, così lo faceva sembrare un clown pronto all’evenienza per farla divertire a caso, quindi no.

“Non riesco a dormire. Tu che fai?”

« PORCO BEHEMOTH! Ok l’ora tarda, ma messaggio più idiota potrei mai trovar— »

Il suono di un messaggio zittì immediatamente Yuffie che alla vista del mittente per poco non soffocò con la sua stessa saliva. _Porco Behemoth_. Con dita tremanti premette sul messaggio e lo aprì.

« COME SAREBBE A DIRE: “CIAO YUFFIE! STAI DORMENDO?” » berciò, rischiando di svegliare tutto il dormitorio femminile a causa del potente acuto scaturito non solo dalla sorpresa nel ricevere un messaggio proprio da Snow, ma anche per il fatto che a quanto pare lui non si era fatto troppi problemi riguardo alla forma. « No, non sto dormendo, testa di cazzo, perché stavo cercando di scriverti. »

E mica le passava per l’anticamera del cervello di ringraziarlo per averla tolta da quella situazione di merda, figurarsi!

Si mise composta sul letto, sprimacciando i cuscini dietro la schiena e schiarendosi la voce — cosa del tutto inutile visto che doveva scrivere un messaggio e quella non le serviva — cominciò a comporre il testo.

“Ehilà! No, non sto affatto dormendo, anzi, sono sveglissima. Tu che fai?”

L’attesa, che fu di un qualcosa come un paio di minuti, rischiò di far uscire Yuffie fuori di testa, preoccupandola del fatto che il biondo potesse essersi già annoiato di quello scambio di messaggi quantomai incredibile. E dire che non era mai stat troppo pessimista! Che le succedeva? Dannata adolescenza!

“Ti va di vederci?”

Semplice. Breve. Conciso fino a morirne.

SE LE ANDAVA DI VEDERLO? Avesse saputo cosa voleva farci con lui non glielo avrebbe manco chiesto, ma dopotutto mica quel ragazzo era nella sua testa — e menomale! — così, senza aspettare troppo gli rispose che sì, le andava eccome e in circa dieci minuti avevano già deciso di trovarsi fuori dai dormitori — del tutto contro le regole — circa una mezzora più tardi.

Yuffie, chiaramente, stava esplodendo dentro e non seppe neppure come fece a cambiarsi e darsi un minimo di senso in così poco tempo; truccarsi fu la cosa più difficoltosa del mondo visto che la mano le tremava come non mai e la riga sull’occhio rischiava di divenire una roba tipo montagne russe, ma volesse la sacra Leviathan ebbe fortuna e tutto filò liscio.

***

Ed eccolo là Snow Villiers, in tutta la sua bellezza: Yuffie attraversò il lungo corridoio che portava alla zona neutra dove si incrociavano i dormitori maschili e femminili; se ne stava lì, appoggiato alla parete, in tutta la sua sicurezza e imponenza.

« Pensavo ci avresti messo una vita. » esordì lui non appena la ragazza gli fu a qualche metro di distanza, sorridendole divertito quando notò il suo solito grugno un po’ scazzato.

« Oh, andiamo, sai benissimo che sono la più puntuale tra le persone puntuali sulla faccia della terra! » si sentì di giustificarsi lei, puntandogli un dito sul petto con fare risentito, cercando al contempo di mascherare quel minimo di imbarazzo che però, vedendolo, se ne era andato lasciando posto alla sua rinomata spavalderia.

« Sì, ma non quando vieni presa alla sprovvista! » ridacchiò lui, scompigliandole i capelli con fare affettuoso. « Pensavo di andarcene verso la palestra, perlomeno stiamo più comodi. »

E a quelle parole Yuffie in un primo istante non rispose, troppo impegnata a immaginarsi se stessa aggrappata a una spalliera a novanta gradi con il proprio interlocutore bello deciso dietro di lei che—

« SÍ. SONO D’ACCORDO. » esordì lei, terribilmente tesa, tanto che Snow se ne accorse perché era davvero troppo palese.

« È solo che fa un po’ freddo e siccome nei nostri rispettivi dormitori abbiamo ospiti, quello mi sembra l’unico posto agibile. » spiegò lui, posando sulle spalle della ragazza la propria sciarpa di lana e lasciandogli una lieve carezza sulla guancia accaldata.

Quel semplice gesto fu in grado di confonderla tremendamente di più: sapeva che Snow fosse una persona gentile di natura, ma averne la dimostrazione sulla propria pelle la creò letteralmente un certo scompiglio. E sì, diamine, le fece un sacco piacere.

Lo seguì senza dire una parola, lasciando che l’afferrasse per il braccio esile e in men che non si dica raggiunsero la palestra della scuola; si sedettero su uno dei materassi che utilizzarono come tavolino-divano e, dopo che Snow ebbe tirato fuori un paio di bottiglie di birra, decisero di brindare a quell’uscita notturna.

« Ma… senti… mi hai chiesto di uscire perché ti annoiavi? » domandò d’improvviso Yuffie, sentendosi pure cretina per quella domanda che, anche volendo, non sarebbe riuscita a trattenere. Aveva bisogno di sapere e poi, per natura, era troppo curiosa per non porgliela.

« Anche. » rispose Snow in tutta tranquillità, facendo scontrare la propria bottiglia con quella di lei, prendendo un piccolo sorso prima di rispondere alla sua domanda. « Però avevo anche piacere a estinguerla con te questa noia, altrimenti avrei chiesto ad altri, non pensi? »

« Beh, mi pare giusto. Anche io. Eh… » borbottò lei, totalmente a disagio. Si sentiva un tale idiota, visto che normalmente era molto sicura e, addirittura, spavalda che la metà bastava. Ma con lui… diamine, con lui in quel momento non riusciva proprio e non capiva perché.

« Senti, non volevo uscire con la tua gemella. » disse ridacchiando Snow, facendole un buffetto sulla guancia. « Capisco che possa sembrarti strano il fatto che ti abbia chiesto di uscire, ma… credimi, l’ho fatto perché mi andava di vedere te. E con te intendo proprio la Yuffie scema che conosco io, quella che sa che con me non deve avere preoccupazioni. »

Snow marcò quell’ultima parola, facendole capire che non doveva assolutamente farsi prendere da alcun imbarazzo e che doveva comportarsi come sempre aveva fatto; l’aveva capito di non esserle del tutto indifferente e la cosa lo stuzzicava, sorprendeva e rendeva felice al tempo stesso, ma voleva la sua Yuffie e quindi metterla a suo agio — o come in quel caso, spronarla a comportarsi come al solito — era il suo più grande obiettivo.

« LA YUFFIE SCEMA?! » urlò lei. La voce che rimbombava nella palestra, con Snow che senza farlo apposta se la rideva divertito — eccola la sua Yuffie! — e le mostrava una linguaccia.

Non le dette il tempo di aggiungere altro che, del tutto inaspettatamente la baciò. Lei rimase con la bottiglia a mezz’aria e gli occhi sgranati in un primo momento, ma poi chiuse le palpebre e lasciò cadere la birra a terra e poco importava se avesse combinato il macello sul suolo della palestra, ciò che importava era quello che stava accadendo in quel preciso istante.

Yuffie si lasciò guidare dall’istinto e, catturata dalle molteplici sensazioni, avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del biondo e si lasciò andare da quel bacio che aspettava praticamente da circa due anni e mezzo.

Neppure nei suoi sogni più reconditi avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato così: inaspettato, umido, incredibilmente bello e soddisfacente.

Le sue mani a contatto con la propria pelle parevano scottare e un piccolo gemito di approvazione lasciò dunque le proprie labbra; neppure nei suoi sogni le cose erano andate così lisce e, soprattutto, non le aveva vissute con lo stesso trasporto.

Se fino a quel momento aveva creduto che baciare le sue labbra era eccitante, provarlo dal vivo sulla propria pelle era risultato sì eccitante ma almeno dieci volte di più.

« Snow… » bisbigliò ad un tratto, tanto che il ragazzo si separò all’istante credendo di aver sbagliato qualcosa nonostante in un primo momento avesse percepito la stessa identica voglia da parte di lei.

« Che c’è, Yuf? Vuoi che smetta? » domandò, in fin dei conti a ragione visto che non conosceva i reali pensieri della ragazza — che, se avesse conosciuto avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte che cercava; in fin dei conti lui non sapeva ciò che le passava per la testa e quindi stava improvvisando alla grande con la speranza che tutto andasse per il meglio.

« Non— non provarci! » ringhiò lei, aggrappandosi con forza alle sue possenti spalle, mentre si spostava su di lui salendo sulle sue gambe per trovarsi in una posizione più comoda. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando percepì la sua erezione spingere sulla propria intimità e lui, a quel punto, si aggrappò ai fianchi di lei col preciso desiderio di sentirla maggiormente.

Ed era assurdo. Assurdo perché fino ad allora nessuno dei due sapeva quanto l’altro avesse desiderato trovarsi in quella situazione.

Non passò molto tempo dacché la ragazza togliesse la felpa pesante di lui, facendola scivolare via e cadere poi sul pavimento di quella palestra che normalmente frequentavano ogni giorno; Snow rabbrividì per via della temperatura fredda della serata novembrina, ma per non essere da meno, si adoperò nel togliere il maglioncino di lana della compagna che non oppose alcuna resistenza, desiderando solamente rimanere nuda di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Diversamente dal solito, non si vergognò della taglia scarsa che portava di seno e anzi, spinse in avanti il busto quasi fiera di ciò che aveva da mostrare; d’altro canto Snow non badò affatto alla sostanza e senza neppure pensarci un solo istante avvicinò le labbra a uno dei capezzoli inturgiditi della ragazza, succhiandolo con decisione.

Con delicatezza posò un dito sulla spalla di lei, disegnando col polpastrello il segno dell’abbronzatura che, successivamente, solleticò con le labbra.

« Lo sai, mi fa impazzire il segno del costume… » mugugnò lui, leccandole la spalla e spostandole piano gli shorts per vedere il segno del costume che si intravedeva sui fianchi, il contorno arrossato dalla scottatura; Yuffie aveva l’incredibile sfortuna di ustionarsi quando le capitava di prendere il sole, nonostante le quantità industriali di crema di cui sto cospargeva e, come era ovvio che fosse, non era riuscita a scampare al suo destino neppure l’ultima volta che era stata al mare pochi giorni prima, quando nonostante la stagione erano riusciti a beccare una giornata piuttosto soleggiata e calda.

E come se non bastasse in quel modo, i suoi sforzi per ottenere un colore quantomeno umano, andavano a farsi benedire visto che tornava puntualmente bianco latte come natura l’aveva fatta.

Yuffie a quelle parole si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito dal tono interrogativo, come a volersi accertare che al ragazzo piacesse davvero e ne fosse quindi entusiasta; l’idea di eccitarlo inconsapevolmente per lei era qualcosa di prezioso.

Snow, guidato dai gemiti di piacere di lei non aspettò un solo istante a liberarla dai restanti vestiti. Una volta tolte le mutandine posò qualche secondo a osservare quel ben d’iddio che si trovò di fronte come fosse la prima volta e, a quel punto, invertì le posizioni in modo da trovarsela sotto di sé.

Lentamente le accarezzò le labbra, sfiorandole appena e godendosi del sospiro pesante di lei, dopodiché passò a solleticarle il clitoride col pollice, premendo leggermente per il gusto di sentirla gemere di piacere. Se solo Yuffie avesse saputo da quanto tempo anche lui sognava quel momento… e ora che ciò che desiderava stava realmente accadendo gli pareva quasi incredibile che stesse avvenendo così velocemente.

Non obiettò quando la ragazza, presa dalla foga, lo spogliò del tutto, ma sospirò di sollievo nel sentirsi finalmente libero dalla costrizione dei boxer che erano diventati troppo stretti per contenere la sua eccitazione.

Yuffie in quel momento era concertata solamente sulle dita di Snow che, con veemenza, la stavano esplorando e i gemiti che costantemente abbandonavano le sue labbra furono abbastanza per esprimere ciò che provava in quel momento e persino da tempo, quando lei stessa si masturbava immaginavo ciò che finalmente stava provando sulla propria pelle. Era davvero surreale, ma tremendamente meglio di ciò che aveva sempre immaginato.

Non pensava che le dita di Snow potessero provocarle un tale piacere. Lo aveva immaginato per circa due anni e si era eccitata tantissimo, ma mai e poi mai aveva provato qualcosa di simile.

E quando le sue labbra si avventurarono a sfiorarle l’intimità fu qualcosa di inimmaginabile; Yuffie si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che, ben presto, divenne un grido di puro piacere, seguito da tanti e tanti altri.

Non badarono al fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto beccarli, dopotutto erano esposti e in bella vista su quel materasso e, come se non bastasse, nel cuore della notte: una bella sospensione non gliel’avrebbe tolta nessuno. Ma in fondo, importava qualcosa? Avrebbe potuto persino venir giù la scuola che nessuno dei due se ne sarebbe curato davvero.

La ragazza trattenne il fiato nel momento stesso in cui Snow risalì col viso fino al suo collo, accarezzandole la pelle con piccoli e lenti baci mentre riprendeva a stimolarla con le dita; si soffermò con le labbra sulla spalla, succhiando il punto in cui si trovava il segno lasciatole da costume e su cui il biondo le lasciò un vistoso succhiotto.

E poi un altro, poco più giù, eccitandosi lui stesso nel sentirla mugolare di piacere. Un piacere che però ancora non aveva raggiunto il culmine e che, bene presto però, sarebbe arrivato.

Si sollevò, puntando le braccia ai lati della testa di Yuffie a cui rivolse un sorriso intriso di dolcezza misto a libidine: era così bella con quell’aria stravolta e ad essere onesto non aveva mai creduto che l’avrebbe vista così, non per mano sua almeno.

« Ho una voglia di te che neppure immagini. » le disse, vedendo lei rabbrividire al suono di quelle parole che, evidentemente, l’avevano colpita.

« Credo di sapere come ti senti, invece… perché è ciò che desidero io da tanto tempo. » mormorò, allargando le cosce per permettere a Snow di posizionarsi fra di esse e facendogli capire che era pronta ad accoglierlo, non aspettando altro.

Lui silenziosamente, senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi, si avvicinò col bacino verso di lei e guidando il proprio membro con una mano la penetrò piano, con la dovuta calma per far sì che si abituasse a poco a poco a quell’intrusione. La sentì gemere dolorante, e dunque, con la mano libera andò a sfiorarle il viso con una carezza prima di passarle un braccio dietro alle spalle e tirarsela contro di sé.

Aveva bisogno di sentirla vicina, stretta a sé mentre la prendeva; Yuffie lo avvolse in un abbraccio, affondando il viso contro la sua spalla e inspirando il suo profumo nel tentativo di distrarsi dal dolore che stava provando in quel momento e rilassarsi; non era la sua prima volta, ma era comunque passato del tempo e Snow era parecchio dotato.

Le scappò un grido quando lui, con un colpo più deciso le entrò del tutto dentro, ma piano piano per fortuna questo svanì e fu allora che Snow riprese a muoversi in lei, con momenti dapprima lenti e cadenzati in modo da far abituare la ragazza e far sì che si lasciasse andare al piacere.

Yuffie sollevò il viso, fissando le iridi azzurre dell’altro con una muta richiesta che non ebbe bisogno di essere espressa a voce per cui lui capisse. La baciò, portando una mano fra i capelli corti di lei e continuando a muoversi a ritmo sempre più sostenuto.

Il silenzio venne spezzato dagli ansiti di entrambi e il lieve rumore dei loro corpi che si muovevano a contatto con la plastica del materasso; sembrò durare un’eternità quel momento, talmente erano coinvolti entrambi ed era come se il tempo si fosse fermato ed esistessero solo e soltanto loro.

L’orgasmo li raggiunse poco più tardi, lasciandoli stimati e ansimanti sulla superficie morbida su cui erano sdraiati. Snow strinse a sé il corpo bollente della ragazza, baciandole piano la tempia e sentendola ridacchiare a causa del solletico che le provocava l’accenno di barba che cominciava a crescere sulle guance del biondo.

« Ho sempre avuto il timore che tutto questo non potesse mai realizzarsi e che fosse solo un mio sogno impossibile. » sussurrò lei, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre si godeva quelle tenere coccole. « Sembra stupido, lo so. Tu mi conosci e sai che sono il tipo che se vuole una cosa fa di tutto per ottenerla, lasciando venir fuori la mia parte più arrogante e spavalda, solo che— non lo so perché ma con te non sono mai riuscita a farlo. Mi sono sempre sentita minuscola di fronte a te, perché ho sempre pensato che non mi vedessi altro che come una sorta di sorella e— »

« Quante stronzate mi tocca sentir uscire dalla tua bocca. » la bloccò lui, con il suo solito modo di fare ironico e un po’ scanzonato. « È vero, ti ho sempre trattato come una sorella perché effettivamente ti sento vicina come nessun altro ma era più una scusa che davo a me stesso pensando che non avrei potuto averti come volevo io. Alla fine non ce l’ho fatta più e questa sera mi sono deciso a scriverti e a fare quella cazzo di mossa che si è rivelata la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto in vita mia.

Certo, non avrei mai potuto immaginare che ti saresti offerta completamente a me, a saperlo…! »

Non passò che mezzo secondo prima che Yuffie gli mollasse uno schiaffo sulla spalla e che, a causa delle sue dita secche, gli fece pure un gran male, tanto che imprecò a voce altissima.

« Ma sei cretino? Vuoi che ci sentano? » esclamò lei, beccandosi un’occhiata sconvolta da parte dell’altro che poi scoppiò inevitabilmente in una sonora risata.

« Dimmi che stai scherzando? Hai idea del casino che abbiamo fatto circa dieci minuti fa? Se non hanno sentito la tua ugola d’oro figurati se hanno sentito me che, per inciso, è stata una conseguenza al tuo essere manesca. » la prese in giro, ridendo di nuovo quando la vide imbronciarsi e diventare completamente rossa in viso, come se avesse compreso solo in quel momento di quanto si fosse lasciata andare.

« …ho urlato così tanto? » domandò a quel punto con una vocina che Snow a stento udì, ma che la rendeva tremendamente carina e a cui lui non poté fare a meno di resistere. Se la strinse addosso, abbracciandola stretta a sé e riempiendola di baci su quello che pareva il musetto di un animaletto cute.

« Eri bellissima, credimi e per me puoi — devi — urlare quanto vuoi. Insomma, fa pure bene al mio ego, sai? » le disse con voce addolcita mentre le carezzava i capelli, cullandola con una dolcezza che non credeva gli appartenesse.

Vennero interrotti da un rumore improvviso, al quale entrambi scattarono sugli attenti: il cuore prese a battere a entrambi alla velocità della luce e rimasero immobili nel tentativo di capire se qualcuno stesse per fare irruzione nella palestra, cosa che per fortuna non accadde.

Dopo aver ripreso colore e recuperato i battiti perduti, decisero che era arrivato il momento di ricomporsi e lasciare quel posto prima che qualche insegnante di ronda decidesse di farsi una passeggiata da quelle parti.

Si rivestirono in silenzio e il più in fretta che potevano, dopodiché, non appena furono pronti a lasciare l’edificio, Snow le porse la mano invitandola ad afferrarla. Yuffie rimase qualche istante a fissarla, ma prima che il biondo potesse farle qualche battutina delle sue, si decise a stringerla, rivolgendogli successivamente un sorrisone colmo di felicità.

« Se ti dicessi che non ho alcuna voglia di lasciarti andare? » disse poi lei mentre si incamminavano verso i dormitori senza realmente averne voglia.

« Potrei dirti di fermarti da me, ma non mi sembra il caso. » rispose con tono secco, pensando al fatto che qualcuno dei suoi compagni di stanza potesse vedere la ragazza che gli piaceva: non era mai stato un tipo geloso, certo, ma non gli andava che qualcuno potesse metterle gli occhi addosso.

« Beh, ti farà piacere sapere che oggi io dormo da sola… in realtà è così da circa una settimana. » mormorò con aria sorniona, ringraziando il fatto che proprio quella settimana Tifa si era assentata da scuola per andare a trovare i suoi parenti a Nibelheim e Snow pareva proprio essersene dimenticato visto che a quelle parole ricambiò con un sorrisetto decisamente soddisfatto.

« Lo sai che mi sto per auto-invitare da te, vero? » le chiese in un modo che pareva più un’affermazione, cosa che alla ragazza non pesò per nulla.

Decisero dunque di raggiungere la stanza del biondo, dove questo prese un cambio e il necessario per le lezioni del giorno dopo e poi avviarsi verso la stanza di Yuffie, consapevoli entrambi che avrebbero tirato fino al mattino successivo dato che ne avevano di cose di cui parlare e tempo per cui stuzzicarsi fino allo sfinimento.


End file.
